Bane
|history= Bane was born in the small Caribbean Island nation called The Republic of Santa Prisca in the former Spanish virgin Islands. The son of a revolutionary mercenary whom was convicted of crimes against the state and sentenced to mulitple life sentences in the infamous prison of Pena Dura. Whoever Bane's father escaped before he could be imprisoned and the vengeful government of Santa Prisca found the mercenary's pregnant lover and took her Child to serve out the sentence instead. Thus Bane's childhood and early adulthood were spent in a cruel amoral prison society. Bane while never taking formal schooling but because of the the Island's location and only being taught to read by an elder Jesuit priest, still showed great natural ability and discipline to develop extraordinary skill from a young age. Bane could speak Spanish, Portuguese, Latin and Taino(the language of the native people's of Santa prisca) before age 10. So Bane began to read and memorize every book he could get his hands on, no matter the subject. Bane soon began to teach himself new languages, math, science, philosophy, history everything he could learn from the books he could obtain through the prison library. Bane also began to build his body in the prison gym, and learned to fight, defend himself and even kill. Bane first murdered a man at age 8. It was a new inmate whom attacked Bane and was trying to beat information on the prison out of him. Bane stabbed him to death. During his childhood in prison Bane had taken to carrying a little stuffed bear with him where ever he went. He kept a knife hidden in the bear's back. Bane ultimately became the biggest strongest more ruthless man in the prison. Bane took over and ruled the prison social structure in a totalitarian fashion, declaring himself king, "El Rey del la Pena Dura". Eventually prison officials took notice of him and he was sold to US military scientist to be a test subject for a new drug they were developing called venom, in hopes of recreating the super soldier serum. During these experiments He was taken to the United States Naval base at Cangrejo Bay, Santa Prisca. A naval base that was officially a strategic outpost and training group but unofficially was also home to an off the books detention camp and a classified top secret research facility. The tests nearly killed Bane in the first few rounds batteries of trials but soon the test showed results in the form of vastly increasing his strength, speed, endurance durability agility and even healing response. Though it was soon shown that these results where only temporary and that the drug itself was addictive and that it also had terrible effects on Bane's state of mind. Once the venom project was scrapped and deemed a failure. Bane was sent back to Pena Dura now with an addiction to the drug they were testing on him. That night Bane driven mad by withdrawal sickness and feeling the effects of venom not only broke out of Pena Dura, he broke to Cangrejo Bay's research facility and stole all the remaining venom he could carry. Bane then left the island and became a mercenary. Bane's intelligence venom enhanced abilities and his ruthlessness soon made him one of the most sought after mercenaries in the world. Though through his work being a hired gun, body guard, assassin, and queller of uprisings Bane began to see the the true depth of human cruelty and oppression. Bane went from being a mercenary working for the highest bidder to a hired freedom fighter working for anyone with a worthy cause who was willing to meet Bane's standards and pay Bane's price. Bane was drawn to Gotham city because he was fascinated and disgusted by it. That the city was overcome by and rotting out with crime, corruption, violence and injustice yet the people trusted this feared and mysterious "Batman" to be their protector. Bane arrives in Gotham city with intentions to start a revolution. }} Category:Character